


Unusual incentives

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Gift Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, clingy Bandit - yes he can be, distractions from work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Montagne has work to do, but Bandit is feeling bored. Fortunately, they reach an interesting compromise





	Unusual incentives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kiru!! ❤︎❤︎

There was nothing that Bandit hated more than being bored and ignored. He shuffled on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. Nothing worked. Whatever entertainment he could have gleaned from his phone long forgotten and abandoned. He understood that Montagne had responsibilities, and paperwork, and a whole lot of boring stuff to do that Bandit didn’t. It was the price to pay for being the self-appointed leader of a CTU, a role that Bandit gladly left on Blitz’s hands. However, understanding that Montagne was busy didn’t mean that deep down Bandit wasn’t feeling ignored.

“You don’t need to stay here,” Montagne told him without taking his eyes off the laptop. “I’m sure you have better things to do than look at me type on the computer.”

There was a flash of that dull familiar ache, those what ifs that made it hard for Bandit to relax completely. The difference is that now he could quell them instantly. Montagne wasn’t tired of him, not yet anyway. Not when they just moved in together less than a month ago. This wasn’t Bandit’s old apartment, this was their home. He still got giddy just by thinking about it.

“I wanted to spend some time together.” Bandit’s words were almost drowned by the whirring of the laptop. He wasn’t sure Montagne heard him until the Frenchman turned around, smiling at him like Bandit was something precious he just discovered. Bandit’s heart skipped a beat, he suspected he would never get used to being on the receiving end of those looks.

“I also love spending time with you,” Montagne’s voice was so unbearably fond. Just a few months ago Bandit would have mocked him for it; now he’d sooner stab himself. “But I know how much you hate sitting still and doing nothing.”

Bandit could point out he had means to keep himself entertained, but both knew that to be a lie, so he kept his mouth shut. Truth was Bandit had even considered asking Montagne if he needed any help with the paperwork. Just in case the answer was affirmative, Bandit held back from going down that road. He could turn on the TV, but the noise would distract Montagne. Besides, there wasn’t anything worth it at this hour anyway, probably just gossip and cooking shows. And as much as Bandit enjoyed watching Montagne, he liked it better when he was doing things with Montagne. Preferably the kind of things that were done on the bed and involving the coil of silk rope sitting at the bottom of the wardrobe. Going down this avenue of thought might have been a bad idea, because Bandit was now keen to drag Montagne to the bedroom. He could always have fun on his own, but it wasn’t the same.

He lay down on the couch with a sigh, resting his head on Montagne’s side. He was rewarded with a warm smile and a hand momentarily petting his head, and Bandit was convinced he must have been a cat in a past life because he could spend hours like that. However, Montagne soon focused back on his work and left Bandit wanting more. He took out his phone again. Perhaps he could kill some time with one of those games Jäger liked. Or he could play a game of his own invention until Montagne told him to stop. If he told him to stop. Bandit planned to avoid that outcome. He put his hand on Montagne’s chest, like he was cuddling him. Only Bandit brought his hand down, first with his palm open and then with his nails raking over the shirt. Pride filled him when the typing noise abruptly stopped, Montagne looking at him.

Bandit’s innocent smile should have fooled no one, but Montagne returned to his work, the only evidence of his game was the way he kept looking at Bandit every few seconds. Yes, this was the kind of games Bandit liked. He slipped his hand under Montagne’s shirt and leisurely drew patterns on the warm skin with his fingers, following Montagne’s treasure trail until he met the waistband of the trousers.

The typing had stopped again, Montagne looking at him with a conflicted expression. “I really need to finish these reports.”  

“Oh yes,” Bandit grinned, unrepentant and full of promise. “Let’s say this is an incentive. The faster you finish, the sooner you’ll get to play too.”

Silence. Complete silence from Montagne, a light frown his only expression. “I don’t know if I can resist you for so long.”

Hearing Montagne express his desire for him always had Bandit melting like a love-struck fool. Another part of him just wanted to throw the laptop away and ride Montagne there on the couch. However, that wasn’t part of his plan, so he carefully tucked the idea aside for future consideration. Instead, Bandit played with the waistband of Montagne’s trousers and looked at him expectantly.

Montagne had barely nodded his agreement and Bandit was already on his knees. He rubbed the clothed thighs, working his way to Montagne’s groin. The button of the trousers he undid with his hands, but he lowered the zipper with his teeth. It required more skill and patience than Bandit usually cared for, but it was worth the effort in this case.

Bandit looked up at Montagne and caught him staring back at Bandit, eyes dark and breathing like he’d ran a marathon. “Are you sure you don’t want to take a break from work?”

Montagne answered with and amused huff before he resumed typing. Bandit went back to work too. Instead of delving straight into the matter, he massaged the growing bulge, grinding the heel of his palm over it. A little warm up was always appreciated, right? Bandit shifted from touching it to placing kissed on the length, feeling the heat radiating from it despite the layer of cloth separating his lips from Montagne’s cock. His own impatience made Bandit go further, lowering the boxers’ waistband and hooking it under Montagne’s balls to reveal the hard cock. Fuck, it was perfect. Bandit wrapped a hand around the shaft and started stroking it as he knew Montagne liked it best.

To Bandit’s surprise, Montagne kept focused on his work, although that soon changed when he went from just stroking the shaft to also give small, teasing licks on the head. He took Montagne’s cock into his mouth in a practiced move, working his way further down until he almost had swallowed it all. Bandit bobbed his head, taking in a deep breath through his nose at the tip, then taking Montagne down again. He kept an unsteady and sloppy rhythm, but it made Montagne groan and that was all it mattered. He went further to take Montagne’s cock all the way to the base, until his nose was pressing against Montagne’s pubic hair. The lack of gag reflex came in handy, especially when blowing someone as big as Montagne. Bandit closed his eyes and let his throat squeeze Montagne’s dick, wrenching a moan from a bewildered Montagne. Perhaps Bandit wasn’t very good at other relationship stuff, but at least he was great at sucking cock. He went back to the bobbing movements, gripping the base of the erection with his hands to not leave a single inch uncovered. Montange’s thighs tensed and abdomen tensed, and Bandit suddenly stopped sucking him, his hands also gone from him before Montagne could come.

“Dom, I am so close. “ Sweat beaded Montagne’s brow, Bandit proudly noted.

“Don’t you want to try edging?” He was secretly hoping Montagne would forget about everything else and just fuck him already; he was hard and aching since he started sucking Montagne off. However, his lover actually seemed impressed by the idea.

“If that’s how you want to get started, then yes.”

Just his luck, Montagne was into it. Although, Bandit admitted that doing all the work and pleasuring Montagne was a nice change of pace, since it usually was the other way around. Giving him a moment to wind down, Bandit started playing with Montagne as soon as the Frenchman’s attention was again on his work and not on him. His mouth hovered over the straining erection, warm puffs of breath colliding against it like ghost caresses. Bandit licked a stripe from the tip to the balls, running his tongue along the swollen vein on the underside before lapping at the leaking tip. He kissed the head, tongue expertly swirling around the crown while he delicately cupped the balls. A strained noise escaped Montagne, and Bandit couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He opened his trousers just enough to grab his own hard and leaking cock, the relief provided by his fist making him moan. Bandit stroked his cock rapidly, without finesse, just searching for some satisfaction. He put his lips around the head of Montagne’s cock, not doing anything else, an invitation for Montagne to use his mouth freely. And Montagne took the offer.

With a hand grasping Bandit’s hair, Montagne thrust roughly into his mouth, all pretence of working completely forgotten. Bandit moaned again around Montagne’s dick, the vibration making the length twitch and leak more pre-cum on his tongue. So close again, Bandit could tell from the way Montagne tensed and gripped his hair harder.

“Stop, stop.” Bandit obeyed, satisfaction curling low in his gut to see Montagne looking so dishevelled. Skin flushed, gasping and eyebrows knitted together, watching Bandit with nothing but unadulterated lust. With some reluctance, Montagne withdrew his cock from Bandit’s mouth. “You have two minutes until I finish the report, go to our room and prepare yourself.”

Feeling his prayers had finally been answered, Bandit scrambled to obey, nearly tripping with his feet on the way to the bedroom. He discarded all of his clothes in a record time and grabbed the lube. Setting himself on the bed, Bandit spilled some lube in his haste to slick his fingers. He wanted to waste no time; he had to be ready when Montagne came into the room. The stretch of two fingers was something he was quite used to, and despite the awkward angle he was enjoying the teasing sensation. Bandit used his other hand to tug at his leaking cock, fingers digging deeper inside him. True to his word, Montagne didn’t take long to come looking for him. His lust clouded gaze raked over Bandit and then he was next to Bandit, his fingers relieving Bandit’s.

Bandit breathed heavy as Montagne pressed two fingers inside him, his mouth sucking a dark spot on Bandit’s neck and his fist wrapped around Bandit’s hard length. It felt good enough Bandit could pass out from it, or come, or both. However, Montagne pulls away from him before Bandit can reach his peak, making him groan in frustration. This didn’t seem as fun when he was on the receiving end.

Without further teasing, Montagne lifted Bandit’s legs up to his shoulders and Bandit felt his dick pressing against his entrance, slipping into him in one long thrust. They both moaned in relief after having been denied before. Montagne set an uncharacteristic fast pace, gripping Bandit’s thighs as he thrust into him and made the bed rattle. If this was the payoff of teasing Montagne, Bandit decided he would have to do it more often. Each snap of Montagne’s hips brought Bandit closer and closer to the edge, hot white pleasure sparking inside him as Montagne’s cock nailed the right spot with every thrust.

“Not yet,” Montagne whispered, “not yet.”

A whine of protest was torn from Bandit’s throat, he wasn’t sure he could hold off much longer. After a perceived eternity of the most blissful torment, Montagne wrapped his hand around Bandit’s cock, stroking it in time with the thrust and sending Bandit over the edge almost instantly. A long, drawn-out moan fell from Bandit’s lips, dick twitching as he shot his release and made a mess over them both. He sunk down on the mattress; lazily watching his lover’s face as Montagne reached his climax too.

Montagne fell down next to him, one arm slung over Bandit’s and shoulders and caressing his exposed skin. Warmth exploded on Bandit’s chest and he clung to Montagne, sighing in contentment. Bandit realised he was, without a doubt, disgustingly happy. Not only that, he’d been like that since they started living together, only now it finally registered how different it felt from how he was before. It was a thought as elating as it was terrifying. He doesn’t know how or when that happened, the change so gradual it slipped by him. Bandit was fine with that revelation, more than fine in fact. For once he felt his life was going in the right direction.

“Are you alright?” Montagne seemed concerned by his silence; Bandit usually babbled anything that crossed his mind after having mind blowing sex. Which was always with Montagne.

Looking at him with a smile, Bandit told him the truth. “Never been better.”

 


End file.
